


Pfefferminz

by kirin_calls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Curious Sherlock, M/M, Quarrels, blackmailing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„WAS ZUM...?!“, tönte es aus dem vierten Stock des Gebäudes. Augenblicke später steckte Lestrade seinen Kopf aus einem der kaputten Fenster, das Gesicht gerötet vor Wut. „DU VERDAMMTER DRECKSKERL! SCHWING SOFORT DEINEN ARSCH HIER HOCH!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pfefferminz

John war erschöpft. Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen er im St. Bartholomew Krankenhaus aushalf, um seine Haushaltskasse aufzubessern. Nach wie vor waren Sherlocks Einkünfte eher gering und sporadisch und vor allem nur gesichert, wenn John die Gelegenheit hatte, die Checks der Klienten einzusammeln. Sherlock interessierte sich schlicht und ergreifend nicht für das Geld. Das Lösen der Fälle war Belohnung genug für ihn. John hingegen bevorzugte es, die Miete und den Strom rechtzeitig zahlen zu können und ab und zu etwas Essbares im Haus zu haben. Sein letzter Patient verließ gerade die Praxis, als sein vibrierendes Handy die Ankunft einer Kurzmittelteilung ankündigte.

_Mordfall. Taxi vor der Tür. Komm sofort. SH_

Augenblicklich spürte John das Adrenalin durch seine Adern rauschen. Es war besser als Kaffee. Die Müdigkeit war vergessen. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke, verabschiedete sich von seiner Assistentin beim Hinausgehen und nahm zwei Stufen beim Hinuntergehen ins Erdgeschoss. In dem schwarzen Taxi, das vor dem Krankenhaus stand, saß Sherlock und tippte wie besessen auf sein Handy ein. Er nickte John kurz zu, als dieser einstieg und bellte dem Fahrer nur ein _Los!_ entgegen, der das Auto sogleich in Bewegung setze. Offensichtlich wusste er schon, wohin die Fahrt gehen sollte.

„Was ist passiert? Worum geht es?“, fragte John, der seinen Freund von der Seite musterte.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht genau... Lestrade will mir keine Einzelheiten nennen...“

Ein Schmunzeln huschte über Johns Lippen. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr Sherlock Heimlichtuerei hasste. So sehr ihm das Lösen von Rätseln auch Spaß machte, er konnte es kaum ertragen, wenn jemand mit Absicht etwas vor ihm verbarg und er keine Möglichkeit hatte, das Verschwiegene zu durchschauen. Kein Wunder also, dass er sofort zum Tatort fahren wollte. Wahrscheinlich textete er Lestrade seit geraumer Zeit zu, um Informationen zu bekommen. Und Lestrade schien nicht gewillt, Sherlock irgendwelche Hinweise zu geben. John blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich in seinem Sitz zurückzulehnen und abzuwarten.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später erreichten sie ein leerstehendes Gebäude in einer heruntergekommenen Gegend. Die Fenster waren teilweise eingeschlagen, teilweise mit Brettern zugenagelt. Die Haustür hing nicht einmal mehr in ihren Angeln, sondern war nur angelehnt. Im Hausflur lag allerlei Schutt und abgeplatzte Farbe, Dreck und Glas. Da die Straße bereits vom Yard abgesperrt worden war, stiegen Sherlock und John aus dem Taxi und traten zu dem Beamten, der die Absperrung überwachte. Als er Sherlock sah verdrehte er genervt die Augen und sprach etwas in sein Funkgerät. Sherlock, der erwartete, dass man ihn ohne Umstände direkt zu Detective Inspector Lestrade durchwinken würde, blieb irritiert stehen, als der Beamte seine Hand hob und ihnen signalisierte nicht weiterzugehen.

„Ich muss zu Lestrade“, sagte Sherlock mit Empörung in der Stimme.

„Nicht heute, Holmes. Anweisung von oben.“ Dem Beamten gelang es nicht, sein überhebliches Grinsen zu verstecken. Es machte ihm offensichtlich Spaß, Sherlock in seine Schranken zu verweisen, eine Tat, zu der die Beamten vom Yard nur selten die Gelegenheit bekamen. Sherlock schnaufte verärgert und blickte an dem Gebäude hinauf, holte sein Handy aus der Manteltasche und tippte erneut eine Nachricht. Er wartete gut eine Minute, als immer noch keine Antwort kam, stampfte er wutentbrannt auf.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Gavin...“ Wieder flogen die langen Finger über die Tasten.

„Greg“, korrigierte John automatisch und versuchte einen Blick auf das Display zu erhaschen, doch Sherlock drehte sich von ihm weg. Sherlock drückte auf _Senden_ und ein diabolisches Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„WAS ZUM...?!“, tönte es aus dem vierten Stock des Gebäudes. Augenblicke später steckte Lestrade seinen Kopf aus einem der kaputten Fenster, das Gesicht gerötet vor Wut. „DU VERDAMMTER DRECKSKERL! SCHWING SOFORT DEINEN ARSCH HIER HOCH!“

John wusste nicht, ob er sich ducken oder lachen sollte. Natürlich war es nicht lustig, einen Polizisten des Scotland Yards derart zu verärgern, aber John wusste, dass – was auch immer gerade zwischen den beiden ablief – es nicht wirklich ernst sein konnte. Das hätte ganz anders ausgesehen... Sherlocks süffisantes Grinsen war dafür Bestätigung genug. Mit einem triumphierenden Seitenblick auf den Beamten, der sie zuvor nicht passieren lassen wollte, schlüpfte er unter dem Absperrband hindurch. John zuckte nur mit den Achseln und folgte ihm.

„Was hast du ihm geschrieben?“, fragte John beim Hochsteigen der Treppen.

„Sagen wir... ich habe ein kleines Druckmittel gegen Lestrade, das ich in solchen Momenten verwende.“

„Druckmittel? Was soll das sein?“, wollte John wissen, doch Sherlock lächelte nur vielsagend, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen. Sie passierten mehrere Beamte des Yards bis sie endlich im vierten Stockwerk ankamen, wo Lestrade bereits vor der Wohnungstür auf sie wartete. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, das Gesicht mittlerweile wieder in einem normalen Farbton, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und die Unterlippe leicht vorgeschoben blickte er sie finster an. Sein Arm streckte sich Sherlock fordernd entgegen. „Gib es mir.“

„Nein“, antwortete Sherlock und machte Anstalten, die Wohnung, in der das Opfer lag, zu betreten, doch Lestrade stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Gib. Es. Mir.“

„Erst will ich den Tatort sehen.“

„Keine Chance. Erst dein Handy... danach kannst du rein.“

Johns Augen huschten interessiert zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Ein Machtspiel zwischen zwei Sturköpfen – da würde er sich nicht einmischen. Jedoch musste er zugeben, dass er verdammt neugierig war, worum es eigentlich ging. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgezogen und Anderson steckte seinen Kopf heraus. „Lestrade, dass müssen Sie sich...“

Sherlock nutze den kurzen Moment der Ablenkung, um sich an den beiden Männern vorbeizuschieben und in die Wohnung zu schlüpfen. Wieselflink bahnte er sich seinen Weg zwischen den anwesenden Polizisten hindurch und gelangte in den Raum, in dem das Opfer lag, bevor Lestrade ihn einholte.

Das Opfer, ein Mann Ende 30, hing an der Wand gegenüber der Zimmertür. Unter den Achseln und über die Schultern war ein Seil gebunden, das ihn etwa zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben ließ. Sein Kopf war sauber abgetrennt, ebenso beide Hände an den Handgelenken. Das Clownskostüm, in dem er steckte, war unbefleckt. Auch sonst war kein Tropfen Blut im Zimmer zu sehen. Sherlocks Blick huschte über die ganze Szene bis sich Lestrades Hand grob auf seine Schulter legte.

„So nicht, Freundchen. Erst gibst du mir dein Handy, damit ich dieses Bild löschen kann und du mir nicht wieder erzählst, das sei schon längst passiert! Dir kann man doch echt kein Wort glauben!“

„Pff, langweilig.“ Sherlock händigte Lestrade sein Handy aus und machte sich dann daran, den Raum genauer zu inspizieren. John versuchte erneut, einen Blick auf das Display zu werfen, wurde jedoch dermaßen finster von Lestrade angefunkelt, dass er zwei Schritte rückwärts machte, um aus der Gefahrenzone zu verschwinden. Er gesellte sich stattdessen zu Sherlock, der gerade Gummihandschuhe überzog, um dann das Kostüm des Opfers abzutasten.

„Und?“, fragte Lestrade nach einer Weile, in der er Sherlocks Vorgehen beobachtete. Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm, zog sich demonstrativ die Gummihandschuhe aus und ließ sie vor Andersons Füße fallen, der sie zähneknirschend aufhob. Er fixierte Lestrade kühl, während er auf ihn zuschritt bis er nur noch eine gute Armlänge von ihm entfernt war. „Erst will ich mein Handy wiederhaben.“

Lestrade schnaubte kurz und zog die Lippen kraus. Er war noch immer wütend auf Sherlock, das war offensichtlich, aber in gewisser Weise schien er dieses Spielchen zu mögen. „Wenn du mir noch einmal 43 Nachrichten schreibst, ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen, hat das einen Grund.“ Er legte das Handy in Sherlocks ausgestreckte Hand, ohne den Blick von den kühlen blauen Augen des Detektives zu lösen. Ein Fehler, wie John feststellte, denn Sherlock nutzte diesen Moment, um seine Hand in die Manteltasche des DI gleiten zu lassen. Mit einem Räuspern wandte er sich von den beiden ab und tat so, als hätte er nichts gesehen. Er wusste, dass Sherlock dazu neigte, Lestrade die Polizeimarke zu klauen, wenn dieser ihm auf die Nerven ging. Selbst Schuld, dachte er sich und hielt eisern an dem Vorsatz fest, sich nicht einzumischen.

„Der Täter hat wahrscheinlich nicht zum ersten Mal gemordet. Zu präzise, zu sauber. Offensichtlich wurde das Opfer nicht hier getötet. Die wichtigste Frage im Moment ist, warum Kopf und Hände entfernt wurden, beziehungsweise wo befinden sich die fehlenden Körperteile – aber das muss ich Ihnen ja wohl nicht sagen. Unter Umständen behält sie der Mörder als Trophäe oder er wollte die Identifizierung des Opfers erschweren. Die Schnitte wurden mit einer hervorragenden Klinge durchgeführt. Checken Sie den Freundeskreis und überprüfen Sie, ob es Jäger oder Sammler von Jagdmessern oder Schwertern darunter gibt.“

Lestrade verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust. „Ist das alles?“

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue und sah den anderen Mann abschätzend an. „Für heute, ja. Komm John, wir gehen.“ Genauso schnell wie sie in die Wohnung gestürmt waren verschwanden sie wieder und ließen den Detective Inspector fluchend mit seinem Team zurück.

Auf der Straße angekommen holte John auf und sah Sherlock fragend von der Seite an. „Lässt du Lestrade den Rest selbst herausfinden?“

Sherlock schnaubte abgestoßen und steckte die Fäuste in seine Manteltaschen. „Der Fall ist langweilig. Soll Lestrade sich selber darum kümmern und sein Köpfchen anstrengen. Wird ihm sicherlich gut tun, sich _etwas_ mehr auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.“

John wunderte sich über den vorwurfsvollen Ausdruck in Sherlocks Stimme, war er doch immerzu darauf erpicht, dass Scotland Yard ihn zur Hilfe rief, um bei der Suche nach den Mördern zu helfen. Je komplizierter der Fall desto besser. Und zumindest John hatte keine Ahnung, wer der Mörder des Clowns sein könnte. Er nahm sich vor, später nochmal mit Sherlock zu sprechen, wenn dieser sich etwas beruhigt hatte, und ihn zu überreden, Lestrade ein wenig mehr unter die Arme zu greifen. Was auch immer ihn so wütend gemacht hatte, sollte sich erst einmal legen...

„Dabei fällt mir ein... was hast du dem Inspector diesmal geklaut?“ Mit Genugtuung nahm John zur Kenntnis, dass Sherlock leicht errötete, weil er erwischt worden war. Im nächsten Moment wunderte er sich jedoch darüber, denn normalerweise gab Sherlock mit seinen Taschendiebstählen durchaus an, insbesondere wenn er Lestrades Polizeimarke erwischt hatte. Mittlerweile hatte Sherlocks Sammlung schon ein beträchtliches Ausmaß angenommen, doch Lestrade schien immer noch nicht dahinter gekommen zu sein, dass Sherlock für das Verschwinden seines Eigentums verantwortlich war.

„Das... ist nicht... nicht wichtig.“ Mittlerweile hatten sie ein Taxi angehalten und waren eingestiegen. „Ist es wieder die Polizeimarke? Du weißt, dass er jedes Mal einen Heidenärger bekommt, wenn er sich eine neue anfertigen lassen muss. Du solltest ihm echt nicht solche Probleme bereiten. Oder ist dir nicht klar, dass dich ein anderer Inspector nicht so ohne Weiteres in die Polizeiarbeit integrieren würde?“

Sherlock reagierte nicht auf Johns Argumentation, sondern starrte aus dem Fenster bis sie in der Baker Street angekommen waren. Zurück in der Wohnung ging John in die Küche, um einen Kessel Wasser auf den Herd zu stellen und Tee zuzubereiten. Er füllte das Teesieb und hing es in die Kanne, goss Milch in zwei Tassen und holte Kekse aus dem Schrank, die er auf einen Teller schüttete. Dann stellte er alles auf ein Tablett. Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückging, sah er wie Sherlock eine kleine, silberne Verpackung betrachtete und unschlüssig in den Fingern drehte.

„Was ist das?“, fragte John beiläufig, doch Sherlock schreckte auf und drehte sich von seinem Mitbewohner weg, als wolle er etwas verheimlichen. „Sherlock...?“ Mit Misstrauen in der Stimme ging John auf ihn zu. Irgendwas war hier faul. Was hatte er nun wieder angestellt? Ob es etwas mit Lestrade zu tun hatte? Hatte er etwa irgendwelche Beweismittel mitgehen lassen? Lestrade würde ihnen beiden den Kopf abreißen und seine Fußballfähigkeiten auf Vordermann bringen, sollte dies der Fall sein...

„Sherlock, was hast du da in der Hand? Komm schon, raus mit der Sprache! Lestrade bringt _dich_ um, wenn du etwas gestohlen hast, das zur Aufklärung des Falls notwendig ist.“

Oder war er irgendwie an Drogen herangekommen?! John wagte es nicht einmal, diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen, denn würde er sich bewahrheiten, konnte er nicht dafür garantieren, dass _er_ Sherlock nicht umbringen würde. Umso energischer packte er Sherlock an der Schulter, um ihn herumzudrehen und das Objekt aus seiner Hand zu reißen. Er öffnete seine Faust und zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen, sah zu Sherlock auf, der die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hatte und den Anstrich der Decke plötzlich höchst interessant fand.

„Das... ist eine Kondompackung...“ Und nicht nur das. Sie war aufgerissen und leer. Auf der einen Seite standen die üblichen Informationen des Herstellers sowie Allergiehinweise, während auf der anderen Seite in großen grünen Lettern _Pfefferminz_ stand. John musterte die Verpackung noch einen Moment, legte dann seinen Kopf schief und sah Sherlock prüfend an. „Was machst _du_ damit?“ Eigentlich eine lächerliche Frage, aber er stand vor Sherlock Holmes, der für gewöhnlich keine Verwendung für Präservative hatte. Soweit John informiert war. Sollte er seine Einschätzung Sherlocks noch mal überdenken?

Sherlock sah sich nervös um, räusperte sich verhalten und schien nach einem Ausweg aus der Situation zu suchen. Als er sah, dass John sich nicht so einfach abspeisen ließ, verdrehte er resignierend die Augen und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, tippte darauf herum und hielt es John schließlich entgegen. Es zeigte ein Foto, leicht verschwommen, aber doch klar genug, um zu erkennen, dass sich zwei Personen darauf befanden. Zwei ihm bekannte Personen. Nackt. Und miteinander beschäftigt.

„Was zum...?! Sherlock!! Was zum Teufel ist das?! Wo hast du das her? Spionierst du deinem Bruder nach? Und... um Himmels Willen!“ John schlug die Hand vors Gesicht. Jetzt machte alles einen Sinn – mehr oder weniger. „Lestrade und Mycroft... haben... haben eine Beziehung?“

Sherlock zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte, er hätte das... das Foto vorhin gelöscht...“, grübelte John. Als sein Mitbewohner wieder nicht antwortete, wurde er stutzig. Sherlock, der sonst nie den Mund halten konnte, hatte schon seit mehreren Minuten kein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt. Das war mehr als suspekt. John sah auf die Hülle in seiner Hand und ließ ungläubig und genervt stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. „Bitte, Sherlock, bitte sag mir, dass du nicht... gemacht hast, was ich mir gerade unfreiwillig vorstelle.“

Sherlock räusperte sich erneut, doch diesmal zog er etwas aus seinem Mund. John schlug erneut die Hand vor das Gesicht. Das war... einfach... unglaublich. Sherlock hatte tatsächlich das nach Pfefferminz schmeckende Kondom in den Mund gesteckt, um... ja, um was zu tun? Zu probieren?

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob es tatsächlich nach Pfefferminz schmeckt“, entgegnete er gelassen.

„Und?“ John wurde das Gefühl nicht los, mit einem Kind zu sprechen.

„Schon... aber es hat einen merkwürdigen Nachgeschmack. Es handelt sich wohl nicht um natürlichen Pfefferminzgeschmack“, erörterte Sherlock und drehte das angekaute Stück Latex zwischen den Fingern. John schüttelte nur zweifelnd den Kopf und entschied, diese Episode unter _wissenschaftliche Neugier_ zu verbuchen. Wobei _kindlich_ vielleicht das exaktere Adjektiv gewesen wäre...

„Und das Foto?“, fragte John schließlich. „Lestrade hatte es doch gelöscht.“

„Lestrade ist offensichtlich nicht auf dem Laufenden was Technik angeht. Bei vielen Mobiltelefonen landen gelöschte Bilder für einen gewissen Zeitraum im sogenannten Mülleimer und lassen sich problemlos wieder herstellen. Aber davon mal abgesehen ist das natürlich nicht das einzige Bild, das ich von den beiden haben. Es ist immer gut, etwas gegen sie in der Hand zu haben, falls sie mich bei der Arbeit behindern sollten.“

„Und diese... diese _Geschichte_ zwischen den beiden?“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir gefällt, dass Mycroft etwas mit dem Detective Inspector... tut... und es gilt noch herauszufinden, ob dies nur wieder mal ein Versuch ist, Informationen über mich zu sammeln. Ich fände es höchst unangenehm, wenn er Lestrade für seine Machenschaften ausnutzen würde...“

Mit diesen Worten nahm er John die Kondomhülle aus der Hand und ging in die Küche, um sie und den ehemaligen Inhalt in den Müll zu werfen. John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihm nach. Auch wenn diese Geschichte völlig absurd war freute er sich darüber, dass Sherlock die Freundschaft zu Greg Lestrade offensichtlich am Herzen lag und er um ihn besorgt war. Soziopath hin oder her – Sherlock hatte ein größeres Herz als er zugeben wollte.

Als sie die Kanne Tee zur Hälfte geleert und die Kekse verspeist hatten, beschloss Sherlock, dass er Lestrade lange genug hatte warten lassen. Wieder flogen seine Finger über die Tasten seines Handys und eine längere Nachricht versorgte den Detective Inspector mit weiteren Informationen über den Tathergang im Falle des geköpften Clowns. John lächelte versonnen, kam aber nicht umhin zu überlegen, ob die späte Nachricht tatsächlich nur die Ermittlungen voranbringen oder vielmehr die traute Zweisamkeit zweiter Herren stören sollte, die sich wahrscheinlich gerade über seinen Mitbewohner echauffierten. Vielleicht ein wenig von beidem...

 

+++


End file.
